Dulce interrupción
by Aris-Laurelin
Summary: Toshiro desea un poco de alivio, lo que no sabía es que en ese momento la joven teniente Momo Hinamori visitaria su habitación en una dulce interrupción que acabaría entre las sábanas. One-shot HitsuHina.


**Dulce interrupción**

Todo el día con las tetas de Matsumoto en la cara tenían una reacción lógica en el pequeño Capitán. Era evidente que esos dos enormes pechos que le golpeaban el rostro cuando menos se lo esperaban le hacían ponerse en una situación comprometida por lo que respecta a su entrepierna.

El Capitán Hitsugaya había recibido 15 tetazos en lo que llevaba de día e iba a reventar por exceso de presión sanguínea. Necesitaba relajarse. Se despidió de sus subordinados y se dirigió a su habitación para deshacerse del maldito pantalón y aliviarse.

Se tumbó sobre el tatami, tomó con sus manos su contento amigo y empezó a sacudirlo.

-Shiro-chan –dijo una voz muy conocida desde fuera.

-Maldita seas, Momo Hinamori –pensó el Capitán Hitsugaya mientras la chica abría la puerta sin llamar y lo encontraba con las manos en la masa. Momo se puso colorada, se llevó las manos a la boca y emitió pequeños grititos mientras Hitsugaya tomaba un cojín y se tapaba su amiga alegre y con ganas de marcha.

-Cállate y cierra la puerta –ordenó Hitsugaya mientras Momo cerraba la puerta dando un gran portazo. El Capitán de cabellos blancos suspiró, se pasó los pantalones y fue a abrir. Hizo pasar a la joven teniente que seguía colorada y le acercó una silla.

-¿Qué quieres? Rápido, no tengo todo el día –dijo Hitsugaya enfadado mientras se tiraba sobre un sillón. Momo no contestó, lo miró de manera acusadora.

-¿Te ibas a…? –empezó la teniente, poniéndose más colorada, tapándose toda la cara con las manos y sin acabar la frase.

-No es nada de lo que avergonzarse –contestó Hitsugaya poniéndose colorado- Si te pasaras el día entre los pechos de Matsumoto también necesitarías aliviarte de vez en cuando.

Momo se agitó nerviosa en su silla.

-Ya veo… -susurró muy bajo- Así que te gustan los pechos grandes.

-¡No me gustan las ubres! –gritó Hitsugaya levantándose del sillón, tropezando y cayendo al suelo, desde donde añadió- Sólo digo que me afectan como a cualquier hombre…

-No tienes que darme explicaciones… -contestó Momo con una sonrisa falsa, como si algo le preocupara.

-Pues no pongas esa cara de niña meona –la acusó Hitsugaya levantándose y viendo cómo, de repente, Momo se abría el quimono y le enseñaba los pechos.

-No deben ser lo suficientemente grandes para ti… -dijo la teniente como quien anuncia el tiempo que hará mañana, con la voz más natural del mundo.

Hitsugaya se quedó sin respiración, anonadado por el comportamiento de la chica que conocía desde que eran niños.

-¿Qué dices? –preguntó el Capitán mirando los pechos de Momo y sintiendo como su erección palpitaba y le pedía atención a gritos. Hitsugaya no lo pudo evitar, tomó entre sus manos un pecho de la teniente y se lo llevo a la boca, para lamerlo y succionarlo con un deseo inimaginable.

Momo se sonrojó, pero en seguida llevó las manos al cabello blanco del Capitán y sonrió mientras notaba la lengua del Capitán danzar por sus pezones. El Capitán dejó caer su pantalón otra vez y deshaciéndose de él, llevó a Momo a la butaca dónde la sentó y le arrebató la parte de arriba de su quimono.

-Momo, te deseo más que a nada en el mundo –le dijo colocándose sobre ella y besando su cuello con devoción, tomando sus pechos entre sus manos, lamiendo el lóbulo de su oreja y, a al fin, uniendo sus labios en un interminable beso.

Momo besaba demasiado tímidamente y de manera muy dulce para lo excitado que estaba el capitán, que se había ya quitado la parte de arriba de su quimono y presentaba su erección a la tímida teniente.

Ella la tocó, suave al principio y agitándola fuerte más tarde. El placer que le proporcionaba la mano de la teniente era tan grande que se iba a venir en cualquier momento. Necesitaba pararla, así que se levantó con la excusa se quitarle los hakamas a la chica, que lanzó lejos.

Tomó a la chica entre sus brazos y la dejó en el suelo, para colocarse sobre ella y continuar el interminable camino de besos hasta su sexo, el cual besó con frenesí para arrancarle los jadeos prohibidos de una pasión inacabable.

Deseaba más, mucho más. Deslizaba su lengua por los labios del clítoris de su amiga, y sentía como ella subía las caderas para aumentar el contacto. Oía su respiración entrecortada y sus jadeos de cada vez mayores.

La quería poseer. Lo necesitaba. Todo su cuerpo lo pedía a gritos. Y así lo hizo, la penetró lentamente, entrando con dificultad y rompiendo su inocencia. Ya no sería una niña nunca más.

El Capitán comenzó a moverse sin control, con movimientos rápidos, muy fuertes y seguros. La teniente se quejaba un poco, pero pronto abrió más las piernas para facilitar el máximo contacto entre los dos.

Se estaba caliente dentro de ella, tan caliente y tan placentero que la sensación era de cada vez mayor. Besó el cuello de Momo para ahogar un gemido y ella tomó los cabellos blancos entre sus dedos.

Toshiro se movió con más rapidez, aumentando el ritmo de sus embestidas profundas y precisas que le estaban transportando al mismísimo cielo. Que bien se sentía dentro de ella… Momo jadeaba y se dejaba hacer mientras sus mofletes se teñían de un carmesí intenso.

Un calor muy reconfortante le invadía, el principio de un orgasmo que no se hacía esperar. Estaba allí mismo, ese calor tan enorme que hizo que todo su cuerpo se tensara un momento, para caer luego sobre ella mientras esa sensación de grandiosidad desaparecía para dar paso a la fatiga.

-Shiro-chan… -murmuró Momo cuando sus cuerpos empapados en el sudor salvaje de la batalla se separaron.

-Duerme tranquila, Momo –contestó el Capitán echando sobre ella su haori- Estoy contento que hayas venido justo en ese momento. Ha sido una dulce interrupción.

**Fin.**

**La primera vez que escribo sobre esta pareja y no estoy segura si me ha quedado muy bien. Espero que les haya gustado.**


End file.
